Never be the same again
by mega-randomer
Summary: One case thats all it takes to change his life. Some changes were good but all of them are unexpected.
1. same old normal day

**Disclaimer - i don't own anything, though i wish i owned greg sanders but all we can do is dream  
****Please read and Comment**

**chapter 1 - Same Old Normal Day**

It started out as a normal day for Greg Sanders. He woke up, got dressed, had breakfast and went to work. Like usual when he got to work he had a murder case, that he had to help solve. It was only a few months since his former boss Gil Grissom retired. It had been a completely different experience since that day. He had been working mainly with Riley Adams in the field.

As he strolled into the CSI building, something told him that today was not a normal day. Whilst he was walking he bumped into Catherine Willows, who handed him a card with his case written on before she rushed off in the other direction

"Come on Greggo" came the voice of his best mate Nick Stokes.

"But i just got here" Greg sighed, annoyed at the daily routine of stepping in the office before being whisked off to a crime scene.

"It's all part off the job" Nick laughed "I'll drive." Since Nick had been promoted he had changed into a different person. He was now more bothered about everything working and easily solved murders than caring for his best mate.

Nick didn't like taking it slow when he was in a car so as usual they went flying down the roads towards their crime scene. They arrived at a house in the middle of nowhere, Greg thought he recognised the house but couldn't think why. They both slid under the crime scene banner before entering the house. It wasn't until they were inside that Greg remembered the house, it used to be his old house before he rented a flat. Nick noticed Greg's bewildered expression.

"Greggo. whats the matter with you?" Nick asked.

"This used to be my house. I only sold it a month ago." Greg replied still in shock.

"Greg, you might want to see this!" boomed the voice of Riley Adams, who had been processing the house before the boys arrived.

Greg walked into the room where Riley's voice had come from. Once he entered the room he saw her staring and pointing at some writing on the wall. They weren't surprised to find it written in blood, the shock was what it read.

_Greggory Sanders, You can't escape me again, i will have my revenge_


	2. Best mates are there for you normally

"Since when did you have enemies Greggo?" Nick asked surprised after seeing thee writing on the wall. By this stage Riley had become more relaxed and it was Greg that was really stressing.

"The only people i can think of is that family i was in a court case with. Can we please get back to the rest of the case and forget about the writing? Please" Greg pleaded.

"Oh someones mad" Nick joked before having Gregs hand whack his face so hard it went a deep red colour and stayed just as deep coloured. "Ok maybe i deserved that but it was just a joke." As Nick finished his sentance, he noticed that Greg and Riley had both disappeared out of the room.

Riley and Greg started processing the living room where the body had been found. David had arrived while the others had been busy looking at the writing on the wall. David had finally announced that the victum had been stabbed twice in the top of his thighs and also in the windpipe. Greg and Riley had been working in absolute silence as she knew that he was still shocked by the writing.

"Riley?" Greg asked.

"Yes" Rilley replied shocked that Greg was talking.

"What do you think the writing on the wall means?"

"At this moment in time not a clue. Just because it has your name on it doesnt mean that you should worry. The Greg i know would laugh this off."

"Thanks Riley. You always manage to cheer me up." he said reaching out and giving her a hug.

"Ooooh young love" Nick announced coming out of the kitchen.

"Shut up Nick. I dont see you comforting Greg. How would you feel if it was your name?" Riley asked sticking up for Greg.

"Well it doesnt say my name though."

"Shut up Nick" Greg announced as he got up from where he was crouching and walked upstairs to the bedrooms.

"See what you have done Nick" Riley said starting to get annoyed. "He needs his best friend but you aren't helping him. Anyway David found mulitple stab wounds in the victums thighs and windpipe. The victum is a Ryan Roberts, a retired mechanic. So far there are no fingerprints and no shoe prints."

"Theres a bloody knife in the kitchen and fingerprints on a broken wine glass but thats it."

"You should go and talk to Greg and make him feel like he can rely on you." Riley said before moving on to the bathroom.

Nick started walking up the creaky stairs to join Greg in the victums bedroom. Greg turned around to see who had walked up the stairs to join him before turning back to the bed covers he was taking swabs from.

"Theres some dried blood on the duvet covers and a stickey blue substance" Greg recalled for Nick.

"Greg im sorry about earlier. I wasnt thinking."

"Save it Nick, i dont really care to be honest. I just want to get rid of this case before something bad happens. So just let me get on."

And with that Greg walked past Nick and out of the room.

"What have i done now?" Nick thought allowed.


	3. The fingerprint Belongs To

**Disclaimer i don't own anything. **

Normal P.O.V.

After walking out on Nick, Greg had gone back to the lab with Riley. Once they had arrived back there they started to try and annalyse the fingerprint from the broken glass bottle fragment, to see if there was any match to a fingerprint already in Codis. Riley was sat on a table waiting for the results to come through while Greg had decided to go and find Hodges with the sticky blue substance in a test tube in his hand.

Upon his return to one of the lab rooms, he saw her sitting staring blankly at the piece of paper in her hands just like she had done with the writing on the wall earlier in the morning.

"Riley, Are you ok?" Greg asked, but instead of replying Riley just passed him the piece of paper. "You're joking right?"

"Do i look like i'm joking?" Riley replied still in shock.

At that moment Nick and his bad timing, entered the room looking cheerful and whistling as he moved closer.

"Nick, Your moods going to be spoiled" Riley told him pointing at the piece of paper before Greg handed it to him.

"How is this possible? Is their a glitch in the system?" Nick wondered, he had now stopped whistling as the shock started to get to him.

"There is nothing wrong with the system. I ran the programme over and over again but there was no change."

"I don't think this is going to be a short case Greggo" Nick announced before realising that Greg had disappeared again.

"Nick this case is the worst thing for him. He's scared stiff." And with that Riley got up and started look for Greg.

Greg's P.O.V.

'_I can't take it anymore. I wish I could just forget about this stupid case but it's the only thing thats ever on my mind and i just can't think of anything can I forget and laugh about this case when first my name was written in blood on a wall of my old house and secondly _He_ has something to do with it. Also I really can't take the fact that Nick is enjoying it. I thought we were friends but I guess not.`_

Normal P.O.V.

Riley had beeem searching all over the inside of the Csi building's complex but had no luck with finding Greg. So she had decided to go and look outside to see whether or not his car was still here, which would help her tell if he was still on the site. As she walked out thje big double doors she saw him sitting with his back towards her, on the steps, muttering to him self.

"Greg?" Riley asked making sure it was him before sitting down next to him and placed her arm around his shoulder "Just because his name appeared on the results doesn't mean that he actually has anything to do with this case. Cheer up Greg, please it's upsetting every one to see you in such a state like this. Especcially me, Nick and Catherine." Riley told him.

"I'm sorry, it's just still a big shock and I really can't deal with it. I doubt that Nick is upset about it, he's taking it like a big massive joke and can't help but laugh every time something else comes in to the case file." He took a deep breath. "I never thought I'd see him again let alone like this but I guess that now is the time to say Hello to Gill Grissom."


	4. Catherine Please Help

**Dedicated to Katrina DiNozzo and x-vegasbaby. Thanks you two for the reviews I'm glad you guys like it. So here's the next chapter and don't forget to Review!**

Catherine Please Help

It had been over four hours since Gil Grissom's fingerprint had been found on the broken wine glass fragment. Brass had gone to bring him in for questioning, While the others carried on with their own jobs. Greg was matching the blood found on the wall at the scene of the crime, Riley was getting information from Hodges about the mysterious blue substance that Greg had found. Nick and Catherine were both sat in the coffee room drinking cups of tea that were still steaming hot.

"Greg seems really annoyed about this case. First his name is written in blood at the crime scene, I mean his old house, and now we found out that Grissom has something to do with it. I try and talk to him but he just ignores me. I don't know what to do" Nick told her.

"I would tell you to take him off the case but that will make him stress out about it even more. I'll talk to him next time I have a chance if that makes you feel any better" Catherine replied.

Just then Riley walked into the room and handed Nick another piece of paper with the results of the mysterious blue substance.

"There's food colouring on the duvet? Who has food colouring any where near a bed?" Nick asked in a kind of sarcastic manner.

"The writing on the wall was the victims blood but the blood found on the duvet was from a guy called Orlando Johnson, who was reported missing over a couple of weeks ago." Greg announced as he casually walked into the room. A fake smile was plastered across his face.

"So what you're saying is there could be a another possible victim on our hands" Nick answered.

Greg just nodded before turning his back to everyone and leaving the room. On the other side of the corridor Brass came walking down with Grissom in front of him heading towards the interrogation room. Grissom raised his hand as to wave before disappearing through the door.

"Just my luck" Nick sighed behind Greg who had been oblivious to him standing there, before he also entered the interigation room with Brass.

* * *

"Riley? Have you noticed Greg acting differently?" Catherine asked trying to find out as much as she possibly could.

"I guess he has been really scared and stressed out about the case. He tries to cheer up but then some more evidence is discovered and sends him over the edge. This routine just keeps going on repeating all the time, never stopping. Nick isn't helping one bit, all he does is laugh at Greg when ever hes scared. I really don't know how much of this that Greg can cope with." Riley explained tears starting to form in her eyes as worry filled her mind.

"Did you ever hear about the time Greg's lab exploded?" Riley nodded "It was all an accident but Greg was scared out of his mind in his hospital bed. I spent the whole week with him and he kept waking up happy but as night drew closer he stressed out as he thought about returning to work. After he started back it took him days to adjust but he managed it. If there's one thing I've learnt about Greg, It's that he will pull through anything, he just needs time. I'm going to go find him but promise me this if he gets any worse please tell me."

Riley nodded once again. Turning on her heels Riley walked out of the room and into the viewing stand outside the interigation Catherine finished drinking her tea before going on her search to find Greg.

* * *

Once again Greg was sat outside on the top steps in front of the CSI building. The wind was blowing through his thickly gelled, blonde hair. Upon hearing the door swing open he turned his head to the left to see who was their before quickly turning it back to face into the road.

"Let me guess you and Nick were talking about me earlier" Greg said knowing the answer perfectly.

"Nick and Riley are both very worried about you and the effect that the case is having on you. Will you care to tell me the reason why you are struggling with this case?" Catherine asked as she sat down on the step next to him.

"It's nothing. I'm just over reacting thats all."

"Loads of people over react but your not one of them."

"It's just ... how would you feel if a murder was committed at the house you sold a month ago, your name is written inside in blood and your former boss is the prime suspect in it all. It's not exactly the easiest thing to deal with.£

Just then the door opened once more but this time Grissom walked out through it "Hey you two, it's been a while hasn't it?" he said. Greg got up and started to walk off down the road, butterflies in his stomach.

"Whats wrong with Greg?" Grissom asked as if concerned for the former lab techs state of mind.

"Long story" Catherine sighed before starting to walk after Greg.


	5. Phone call of Reassurance

**This chapter is once again dedicated to Katrina Dinozzo. Thanks so much for the reviews. Please can you guys keep reviewing :)x**

**Phone call of Reassurance**

"Greg" Catherine shouted at the top of her voice, hoping to get the man who was running down the street's attention.

"Catherine, just leave me alone" Greg shouted back as he started running down the road as fast as he could.

Catherine came to a stop as she struggled to keep up with the lab tech, panting out of breath she held her hand against a wall for balance. In her head she hoped that Greg would be fine on his own for a bit but she really had no idea. Slowly she managed to walk her way back to the CSI complex only to find that Grissom was still stood there and had witnessed the whole thing.

"You have really done it this time" Catherine said, anger was clearly pesent in her voice.

"How was I to know he was upset about something" Grissom replied trying to be innocent.

"Just stay away from Greg and stay away from his life" Catherine announced before stomping into the CSI building.

As she walked into the office, she cornered Brass "Brass, how could you let him go while Greg was around? He's now off running down the street even more distraught than since this stupid case started."

"I'm sorry Catherine but they wasn't anything I could do. You don't have enough evidence to keep him here in custody" Brass replied sharply.

"You should be apologising to Greg not me." And with that Catherine stormed off to find the others and update them on what had happened.

* * *

Greg had now reached his flat on the edge of the city. Taking out his keys from his front pocket, he unlocked the door before stepping in side and re locking it again. It was only 6pm but Greg felt really fed up and didn't feel up to doing anything. He hadn't been able to do much work under these conditions but then again how could they expect him to. All of a sudden something began to vibrate. Upon realising it was his phone he looked at the number but didn't recognise it.

Opening it he cautionatly answered it "Hello?"

"Hey Greg, it's Riley. I just called to see if you were OK."

"Yeah i'm fine. I just got a little bit annoyed at seeing Grissom but at a guess Catherine would have told you all that."

"No Catherine didn't mention that. But she had a go at Brass and Grissom on your behalf, I've never seen her so angry. No ones's dared to talk to her in case she blew her fuse again. You need not worry about anything everyone's trying to help get this case closed for you. Even Hodges is worry about you, I'd class it as an honour."

"Ok I get the point. What about N... nick?" Greg struggled to say his name.

"He's really sorry about about what he said the other day. I could get him if you want to talk to him?"

"No thanks Riles, You always know exactly what to say to cheer me up. Oh Gosh I'm going to be in so much trouble tomorrow aren't I?" It had been along time since Greg had used that nickname for Riley.

"I doubt that Greg, Catherine's to worried about it being all her fault for sticking you on the case."

"If anyone's to blame it's me. I've been so selfish since this whole thing started."

"Greg, I was wondering if you know.."

"Come on spit it out Riles."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe go out for a meal sometime when this case is over?"

"Of course. See what was so hard about that then?"

"Whatever Greg. Nick wants a word shall I pass him on?"

"Go on then" Greg sighed, he could her the phone being passed on in the background.

"Hey Greggie. Listen I'm really sorry about being a rubbish best friend recently. I just get carried away and then just can't stop. If I were in your shoes I'd have ran and hid under my bed straight away". Nick's husky voiced echoed down the phone line.

"Thanks Nick. Your a good mate what ever happens, you care about your reputation, I understand. Is it true Catherine had a go at Grissom and Brass?" Greg asked changing the subject.

"Of course it's true. She cares so much about you, she has always done, especcially ever since your lab exploded all those years ago."

"Can I have a word with Catherine please?"

"Do you want me to sign a death wish or something?" Nick joked "I'll just fetch her, talk later bye".

"Hi Greg, You feeling any better?" Catherine asked sweet and calmly.

"Yeah i'm fine. Thanks for sticking up for me Cath, you know you didn't have to. I can handle my self." Greg reassured her.

"Of course I have to. You'd do the same for me. I'm sorry for all of this Greg its my fault your in this state, I should never have put you on that case."

"It's not your fault, you weren't to know how I would react to the case. If it's anyones fault it's mine."

"Sure, sure. Anyways Riley wants to ask you something, I'll talk to you later Bye" And with that Catherine was gone and passed the phone back into Riley's hands.

"Sorry about that Greggo but" Riley placed her hand over the receiver and shouted at Nick to get lost "I was wondering if maybe, I know its a bad time for you but would you... Go out with me?" The last bit she whispered desperate for Nick not to hear.

"I really don't know what to say erm... OK I guess."

Nick managed to swipe the phone out of Riley's hand. "Greggo's got a girlfriend."

Greg head a whack in the background and guessed that it was Riley's hand colliding with Nick's face. How right he was.

"I've got to go now Greg, talk later bye" She hung up before Greg got the chance to reply. Greg had seemed to have cheered up so much that it seemed unreal but at least it took his mind off of the dreadful case that seemed to be going no where.


	6. Remembering The Past

****

Sorry That it's been so long since I last updated as have had so much going on recently. I will try and get a couple of chapters up in the next couple of days to make up! Thanks to everyone who's favourited or reviewed this story! Please don't forget to review! :)**x**

**Chapter 6 - Remembering the Past**

It was 7 am and Greg had just managed to wake himself up from his deep slumber. As he groggily pulled himself out of his bed, his mind was consciously wondering what the day would hold. As he got ready for work he couldn't help wondering if he would be able to handle the stress of working the case but he knew he just had to get on with it.

* * *

As he slowly walked to work, he peered at the passing traffic just in case something else popped up to scare him out of his wits but nothing unusual did. His walk finally came to an end as he entered the CSI building not knowing what to expect. As he headed down the corridor, he was engulfed in a hug with his newly made Girlfriend, Riley.

"I'm so glad to see you" She said rubbing her fingers through his hair.

"It's good to see you to" He whispered into her ear.

Greg finally broke away when he saw Nick and Catherine approaching from the end of the corridor, both with matching smiles on their faces.

"Hey Greggo, nice to see you've got your welcome hug off Riley" Nick said while trying not to burst out laughing.

"Shut up Nick" Riley announced before turning to Catherine and whispering something into her ear. When Riley pulled away Catherine laughed.

"Sorry about that but good for you." Catherine Replied. Greg knew exactly what Riley had just told her while Nick was still completely oblivious to the whole scene. " Any way I'm glad your back Greg, it wouldn't have been the same had you decided not to come back. Just remember if you ever feel annoyed again, feel free to come and talk to either me or Riley" Catherine said not daring to include Nick's name, for fear of him making the situation worse.

"What about me? How come I don't get a say in anything and why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" Nick asked, picking up on what was being said but the others all burst out laughing at his questions.

Brass appeared from around the corner and started about Yesterday. I didn't realise he would come up to you" he said in between breaths.

"Ahh don't worry about it, I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it." Greg replied much to the shock of his fellow work employees.

"Post for Greg Sanders" Called out the postwoman as she started her rounds delivering the mail.

Waking up to Greg she passed him the letter before disappearing. He walked away from the others so no one else read the letter before carefully he opened the seal and pulled out the letter and a little object, placing it in the palm of his had.

_Dear Greg,_

_I'm sorry if I upset you the other day. I didn't realise you would be so affected by the case but I guess if the same happened to me, I think I would have reacted in exactly the same way. Anyway after Catherine had a go at me for upsetting you (she really cares for your safety), I realised that I better apologise for what I did. I'm sorry Greg and I wondering if sometime we could meet up and talk the whole thing over if you wanted to, that is. Before I forget, enclosed is a bracelet that Sara made you to make up not being around. She really misses her best friend. _

_Thanks for reading this,  
Grissom_

Greg studied the bracelet in his right hand. Sara knew him well, it was made with his 3 favourite colors blue, silver and a golden yellow. He gently placed the bracelet in one of his front jeans pocket. He tore the letter into two piece one with Grissom's apology and the other with the information on Sara. The bit about Sara also made its way into his pocket. Taking hold of the apology he ripped it up into pieces before chucking it into the nearest bin and carried on walking to the reception desk.

"Do you have Gil Grissom's latest Phone number?" Greg asked behind gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry we no current information on him." The lady at the desk replied.

Greg just nodded as he turned his back to her and headed towards the lab rooms. All the while the others just stared at him in shock. Riley took a deep breath before following him, hoping to find out something that had just gone on.

"Why does she always go after him?" Nick asked before Catherine whispered the answer in his ear "Oh I forgot."

* * *

Greg had walked off towards the break room and was sat on one of the plain brown chairs, with his head firmly rested in his hands. He now had the bracelet Sara made him on his wrist. He could hear footprints getting nearer to him and guessed that it was Riley who had followed him. There was a scraping of a chair and thud as it was placed down next to him. Riley sat on the chair and started eyeing up the bracelet, that was clearly in her view.

"Greg are you ok?" She asked cautionously, hoping that he wasn't crying. After a couple of minutes he finally looked up at her.

"He's messing wit my head and I just can't take it no more" he told her.

"I take it Grissom wrote the letter then" He just nodded in reply, not daring open his mouth. "You need to forget about him. Just remember that we are all here to help you get through this." She leaned closer to him before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Riles."

He pulled the torn piece of letter and read it again.

_Before I forget, enclosed is a bracelet that Sara made you to make up not being around. She really misses her best friend._

Greg felt a stray tear fall from his eyes and slide it's way down the rest of his face. He really missed Sara, she was his best friend and a part of him still had a crush on her, even if it was just a small part.

"You still miss her?" Riley asked, she has peered over Greg's shoulder to get a look at the scribbled words on the paper.

"She was my best friend, she knew me so well" he looked at the bracelet once again "And then she just went and disappear and this all I've heard from her since."

"Cheer up, she obviously has her reasons."

"You don't know anything, you Don't even know her so how can you say anything about it" Greg shouted at her before getting up and punching the door on his way out of the room. As he disappeared from her sight, Riley couldn't help but feel guilty for what she said.

**So what do you guys think of this latest update? Please review so I know what you guys want to happen in the rest of this fanfic! :)x**


	7. I'm The Target

**Just like I said here is the next chapter. Please review! :)****x**

Chapter 7 - I'm the target

Riley had been sat head in her arms, tears falling rapidly from her eyes, ever since Greg had stormed out of the room. Nick had noticed Greg flying down the corridor, anger clearly present in his face but instead of going after his best friend, he decided to stay and comfort Riley. Walking into the break room, he sat down on the chair that Greg had sat on moments before. Placing his arm around her around her neck, he pulled her so she was now crying into his chest.

"Riley, it's ok. You haven't done anything wrong. You know Greg's going through a hard time in his life and no matter what he does, he needs you by his side. So cheer up please"

At hearing this Riley's tears started to fade before nothing was falling "Thanks Nick. It's just I managed to cheer him up but then like an idiot I mentioned the letter and that's when he stormed off upset."

"What exactly did you say about the letter?" Nick asked concern and fear echoing across his face.

" Just asked him who it was from." Riley pulled away from Nick and picked up the bracelet Greg had left on the table. " He said it was from Grissom, who talked about Sara and that he really missed her. Then I said she had her reasons for leaving, then he got annoyed about me talking about her."

"Should've known he hadn't moved on from her. It hit him hard when she left without any warning. I thought he would have got over it by now but I guess he just pushed it to the back of his mind and now it's back and confusing him more. I should have known better." Taking a deep breath Nick stood up "I better go find Catherine, just take your mind off everything for a bit." Giving Riley a cheesy smile, he walked out of the room and down to Catherine's office.

By this time Greg had started walking down the road towards his house as he couldn't face seeing anyone else today. Beeping echoed around him, confusing him before he realised it was his phone. Pulling it out of his pocket, he looked at the caller ID and at seeing it was Riley, rejected it, not in the mood for talking to her. A few seconds later the phone rang out again but this time the caller ID showed unknown number. Instead of rejecting it, he pressed the answer button and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Greg asked.

"Why hello Mr Sanders. Just a word of warning, I will have my revenge, you will not escape me again." Greg recognised the voice but couldn't place a name to it.

"Who is this?"

"You know who I am, we were good friends but question is do you remember me?" And with that the hung up the phone on him.

Kicking the wall in frustration, Greg couldn't believe how tough the case was getting. All of a sudden and idea popped into his head before he started running as fast as he could all the way back to the CSI building. As he entered the building he ran in search of Archie, dodging many lab techs before he literally bumped into Catherine.

"Greg, w… where are you going?" Catherine asked struggling to get the words out.

"To find Archie, I've got a new lead." Greg ran off down the corridor before finally stopping in Archie's room with Catherine right behind him. "Hey Archie can you trace phone numbers?"

"Of course I can. What's the number?" Archie asked.

Greg passed him the phone with the number on. Typing it into the system, there was an instant match. **Gilbert Grissom.**

"Greg whats going on?" Catherine finally piped in.

"The basics are I got a call from this number saying that he wants wont let me out of his grasp next time. I'm the one that should have died not Ryan Reynolds. It all makes so much sense now." Greg said before rushing off.

"Where are you going?" Catherine shouted after him.

"Back to the crime scene" as he finished speaking he had disappeared out of sight and towards his car.

Catherine stood for a minute gob smacked before pulling out her phone and called Nick.

"Stokes"

"Get to the crime scene and fast. Greg's the target and hes figured pretty much everything out. But make sure nothing happens to him."

And with that Catherine hung up. She was scared that she had let Greg run off after the new found revalations but she just hoped nothing would happen to him as, as much as she hated admitting it, he was their only lead.

**So what do you think? Please let me know :)x**


	8. The return

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. My second update in less than 24 hours :)**** This chapter is dedicated to CrazedCSIJunkie thanks for the review hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest. Please keep reviewing :)x**

**Chapter 8 - The return**

Nick had finally managed to clear the traffic and was on his way down the road to the crime scene. As he pulled up he could see Greg stood outside waiting for him but keeping his eyes focused on the ground.

"I knew Catherine would send someone." Greg smirked as Nick walked towards him.

"What's going on G? Apparently you've got this whole case figure out. Care to share?" Nick asked softly.

"Ryan wasn't supposed to be killed, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The killer knew I lived here but he didn't know I had moved to the other side of town. The fact that hardly any prints were recovered means we are dealing with a professional or someone who knows how to cover their tracks. Orlando Johnson's missing persons report was filed by Grissom. Grissom knew my phone number but he doesn't know my new address. The letter gave away why he wants revenge." Greg took a deep breath as he was exhausted from saying his speech so fast.

"Ok, so what's the reason that he wants you dead?" Nick asked confused as to why Greg had left out such an important piece of information.

"You and Riley can figure that out besides I figured everything else out for you." Greg joked before walking off and getting into his car "Meet you back at the lab."

And with that Greg started the engine before driving off down the lane. Nick did the exact before driving off after the youngest CSI.

As Nick parked his car in his usual parking space, he saw Greg stood by his car, eyes closed and breathing deeply. Nick drew closer and closer which Greg sense by opening his eyes. "You ready to go in G?" Nick asked but all the received in reply was a slight nod.

Bracing themselves, Greg and Nick slowly walked up the steps and into the massive building. Upon entering they found Catherine and Riley waiting at reception for them.

"Greggo just solved the case, all we need now is for Brass to arrest Grissom." Nick announced joy clear in his voice.

"I believe your forgetting something" Greg replied with yet another smirk.

"Oh yeah, Riley can I have a word please." Nick said just before he and Riley disappeared down the hallway.

"All in a days work eh Greg?" Catherine said before giving him a big hug.

"The only problem is Sara isn't going to be so forgiving that I managed to get her _wonderful _husband sent down for Murder. But I guess I'm just going to have to deal with that." Greg replied with sorrow.

* * *

"Riley didn't you say Greg had a letter about Sara?" Nick asked with determination.

"Yes he did but why does that matter?"

"Remind me what did the letter say?"

"Just that Sara missed him and that she had made a bracelet for him."

"Thanks Riley" Nick thanked her before rushing back to where Greg and Catherine were. "Grissom wants revenge because he believes that Sara loves you more than she loves him?"

"So you managed to figure that one out Nicky. I got to say I thought you'd have guessed it sooner" Greg joked before Nick walked up to him and gave him a brotherly hug and a pat on the back.

After Nick pulled away, he gave one of his cheesy grins before walking off with Catherine. Riley slowly walked up to Greg before slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and started whisper in his ear "You've worried me so much recently. I don't know how many times I thought I had lost you for good. Please don't scar me like that again." A tear managed to slip down her face and landed on his shoulder.

"You should know by now that you don't have to worry about me, no matter what I'll pull through." Greg smiled.

"You had better as you're the reason I live." She rubbed her fingers through his hair before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier, I just kind of wasn't thinking very straight" Greg murmured into her ear.

"It wasn't your fault, I set you off after all." She reached into her pocket and pulled out his bracelet. "I believe this is yours" she said before placing the bracelet firmly into his hand.

"Thanks but I don't think Sara would want me to keep it after whats been going on" Greg replied before chucking it into the bin.

* * *

It had been little over a day since Gilbert Grissom had been safely placed behind bars. Nick, Riley, Catherine and Greg were waiting for their next cases to be announced when all of a sudden an unexpected guest made their way into the break room to join them. "Hey you guys. What's been going on?" Asked the former CSI Sara Sidle.

"The same old stuff really. How about you?" Nick was the first person who could find their voice to answer her question.

"Nothing much. I've missed you all so much. I take it as your Riley Adams, the new girl, Grissom's told me all about you." She replied eyeing Riley up.

"Glad to finally meet you" Riley answered her not really interested in anything she had to say.

"So how are you Cat? Is it easy being in charge?" Sara asked.

"I'm fine thanks. You have no idea how hard it is being in charge of this lot" she joked back.

"Greggers, apparently you got a promotion before Grissom left. Has it help you get that bigger pay cheque you always wanted" Greg got up off his chair and walked out of the room, heading towards to the main entrance.

"I'll go" Riley said as she got up to follow him but was stopped by Catherine.

"Not this time. I'm going." and with that she disappeared after the youngster.

"Sorry Sara but Greg's just had a lot on his mind recently. He's not exactly the same person as when you knew him. Your leaving took it out of him but hes getting better." Nick sighed thinking of the old Greg.

* * *

Outside Greg was sitting on the steps once again. He had changed his hairstyle recently, it now laid flat against his head instead of his usual more spiky style. It had no hair gel in so it moved more freely when the wind blew through it. Sitting down next to him, Catherine couldn't help but think about how much he had changed since joining the field. Every time she saw him, he looked more and more vulnerable like when he was attack a couple of years back. She missed hearing his voice boom down the corridors, she missed hearing him try and flirt with her, she missed his jokes, she even missed hearing the loud rock music he used to blast down the corridors but the thing she missed the most was his smile. It used to make her day when she was upset about something, just seeing his smile made her forget about everything and smile herself but now he was the only one who never seemed to smile his famous smile. He could only muster up this fake one hoping to reassure everyone but she saw right through it.

"You ok Greg?" Catherine asked rubbing her hand against his upper arm.

"I just wasn't expecting to see Sara so soon. I mean I knew she would come and try to find out what was going on but it just seems so soon and I just wasn't ready to see her." Greg replied shakily.

"Just relax Greg, she won't cause any problems I'll make sure of it. After all I can't have anyone annoying my star CSI of the week." Catherine joked.

Greg managed to give one of his old famous smiles at this which pleased Catherine but it didn't seem to stay on his face very long. "Catherine can I confide in you about something." Catherine just nodded to signal that he could tell her anything "It's just ever since that letter about Sara came, I've found my feelings that I used to have towards her and it's just making things harder to cope with and I don't know what to do. I mean I like Riley but I don't love her. I don't exactly know how to tell her without breaking her heart but I know if I don't tell her it's going to make things worse."

"Listen Greg I understand what your going through, I've been though the same thing many time before just say you need a break as theirs so much kicking off you don't know what to do anymore." She knew that Greg would find a way that wouldn't tear the team apart anymore.

Greg placed his hands to his head, as he felt a throbbing pain in his head. It hurt him to think and he wasn't able to speak. Catherine noticed the sudden gesture and was quick to ask if anything was wrong but Greg just shock it off saying it was just a slight headache and that it'll disappear soon, but the way he said it made Catherine think that he was lying to her once again. Though she knew well enough not to question him as he'd just deny it.

"Come on, why don't you come inside and get a drink. It should help." Catherine said a reassuring smile on her face.

Greg just nodded once again before struggling to his feet and having to hold on to Catherine for support as he stumbled into the building. Catherine asked him once again about if he was defiantly ok but he just shook it off. Upon entering the building they came face to face with a concerned Sara.

"Listen Greg I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't know what was going off." She told him sorrow present in her voice by this time Catherine had thought it best to leave the pair to talk by themselves.

"Don't worry about it, you weren't to know. So what brings you here anyway?" he asked trying to change the subject, but his head was still thumping hard.

"Well you see mine and Grissom _happy _marriage isn't exactly perfect. We have not exactly been talking to each other much over the past month and I thought now was a perfect time to come and see how you were doing but I didn't think you'd be this upset. I'm sorry I left you all those years ago without even a word. I knew I should have kept in touch but I was scared that you wouldn't to know me after I left you like that. Anyway I hope you got the bracelet" Sara asked.

"Yeah I did. I just left it at home." he lied hoping she wouldn't find out he'd thrown it in the bin. "Listen I had better get going, but it's nice to see you again."

He walked off towards the toilets but not before catching Sara's last words "I love you." He had to get in the bathroom fast before he decided to go after her and have ago for saying those words that so many times in the past she had denied that she felt towards him.

Walking over to the sinks, he slammed his fist against one the mirror, breaking part of the mirror off and causing little pieces of it to stab into his fist. Walking over to the towels he wrapped one around his fist but at the same time his "headache" grew to strong for him to cope with and his legs buckled underneath his weight and within seconds he hit the floor completely unconscious.

**So what do you think? I know it's a lot longer than most of the chapter but I hope you like it just as much. Please let me know what you think! :)x**


End file.
